


Learned to Be Lonely

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [17]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>What kind of mother leaves their son all alone? It was her fault he was here in the first place.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Learned to Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Nagi's past before Crawford found him.

He hated them—loathed them. Hated how they left him all alone in this God forsaken place filled with so-called 'normal' children, happy children. When one was brave enough to approach him, try to become his friend, God would hurt them, make them pay for knowing he existed. They said it was all his fault that that girl was dead after speaking with that boy, killed her because he was 'jealous'. He didn't even know what jealousy was.

There was no place for him here and they made that known. Threw rocks at him when his back was turned, called him names and called him a freak of nature. One even said he was an abomination to God himself. He would scream at them that this wasn't true, couldn't be true, otherwise he would have been dead a long time ago, but no one listened. No one cared except for the woman in charge, who insisted he call 'Mother', like all the other children did.

His mother was the reason he was here in the first place, wasn't it? She left him all alone after all. What kind of mother does that? 'Mother' tried to be kind, tried to be patient, for she knew he was smart and lonely. He didn't want her pity; he just wanted to be left alone.

-x-

"What is he doing?" whispered one girl in response to his latest outburst.  
"He's making the objects go float," whispered another. "Look at his eyes—they're all red like the evil dragons in the stories Mother reads to us!"  
"What a freak!" cried another, making no effort to stay hushed. They all left him outside in the rain by himself, deeming him a threat. Even Mother made no attempt to usher him inside.

Was there anyone in the world who wanted him?


End file.
